1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyether aminoalcohol having a low viscosity, a good reactivity and particular suitability for reaction injection molding (RIM) systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polyethers polyols and processes for preparing and using the same are known in the art. Of particular interest here are polyether polyols which are especially useful in reaction injection molding (RIM) systems.
As would be realized, there is ongoing research into the preparation of polyethers which have desirably fast reactivity and are at the same time processable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,370 discloses amine-terminated polyethers which are prepared by reacting polyols with ammonia under catalyzed high temperature reaction conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,768 discloses N-(polyoxyalkyl)-N-(alkyl)amine by catalytic amination of an appropriate polyol by reacting the polyol with a primary or secondary amine in the presence of a catalyst such as nickel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,774 discloses a process for preparing polyoxyalkylene polyamines having secondary amino groups at the end of the polyamine by reacting polyoxyalkylene polyol with a primary amine in the presence of a catalyst containing nickel and zinc, cobalt and zinc or cobalt, zinc and nickel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,979 discloses polyoxyalkyleneamines containing tetraalkylpiperidine functionality and their use as light, heat and oxidation stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,755 discloses block copolymers of ethylene oxide and at least one other alkyleneoxide which are formed by by the addition of propylene oxide to ethylene diamine.
EP 0,489,322-A2 discloses what is seemingly a hydrogenative amination of a polyglycol followed by alkoxylation by ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or butylene oxide.
By the present invention, there is provided an efficacious method of preparing polyethers polyols which contain both a secondary amine group and a hydroxyl group which are very well suited to use in RIM systems.